Templurian War of Prominence
Part of the Second Great War spot enemy movement on the horizon and prepare a counterstrike.]] When the New Pacific Order had just entered the Second Great War, the nation of Templuria was designated to attack and destroy the nation of Landothrowers. After the initial strikes three more GATO nations declared war on Templuria, bringing the war to it's full beginning. Operation Hammerstrike Full Article: Operation Hammerstrike Operation Hammerstrike was the Templurian attack on the GATO allied nation of Landothrowers during the Second Great War, ordered by NPO. Templurian forces managed to take an important port-city in Landothrowers and used it as the main base for the rest of the Templurian. Initial GATO Retaliation The Gunnmann Defensives Full Article: Gunnmann Defensives The Gunnmann Defensives were the plans made to prevent the fall of Templuria after the invasion by united GATO forces. The plans were mostly unsuccessful, although they managed to stall the GATO capture of New Athens, the capital of Templuria. These defensive moves were planned out by Madame President Beretta Gundraw, military specialist Constantine Alexander (a later president) and Grandmaster General Kraton Gunnmann, from which the plan derives its name. Though the Defensive fail in most aspects, it slowed the advance of enemy forces into the capital and (though indirectly) allowed Operation Red-Bloom to be successful. The Siege of New Athens Huge GATO forces poured into Templuria. The strong invasion force surrounded the capital and prepared a massive attack to wipe out the remaining Templurian military, which mostly consisted of drafted civilians at the time. The Lost Company for two days. None of them survived.]] Only a handfull of soldiers from the beginning of the war still remained. The remaining forces retreated to strategic positions deep within Templuria and far away from New Athens. One company of soldiers refused to retreat from New Athens as they had been instructed, knowing that if they left, their capital would be taken easily. The company was Khaos-5, known known as the 'Lost Company.' Khaos-5 fended off all four invading GATO armies for two days with no help. They prevented the breach of the eastern side and drastically reduced the size of the invading ITEC tanks. However one company can not hold off any entire army, much less several, for long. A howitzer attack on their base camp finally finished off Khaos-5. They are remembered today as heroes of Templuria and each person in the company were awarded the rank Templurian Military Hero posthumously. The Trenches Military operations in Templuria were virtually at a standstill except for the remaining forces in New Athens. Company Khaos-5 bought soldiers still remaining in Templuria enough time to entrench themselves not far outside the city. Overun Battle of Blue Rose The Patrioteers The 'Patrioteers' were a group of civilians who opposed the GATO presence in Templuria. They took up arms and fought against enemy soldiers and in the city of New Athens and provided a vital part in finally freeing the Templurian government from enemy control. Ever since the war, a group of Patrioteers stands as the last line of defense in Templuria. Due to their aid to the country, the original one hundred and fifty seven members are considered heroes and have been publicly honored on many occasions. The founding members have recieved the Templurian Military Hero Award. Withdrawl After Templurian military forces were completely destroyed in New Athens, GATO nations Landothrowers and Bonscottland withdrew their military force in Templuria and called them back home to defend their own nations from attacks. ITEC and Chromatin forces remained in Templuria, but Chromatin soldiers occupying Templuria were reduced. Operation Red-Bloom Full Article: Operation Red-Bloom Operation Red-Bloom was created to drive GATO forces back out of New Athens after it had been captured and to retake ITEC territorial gains in other parts of Templuria. Securing New Athens Peace Category:Templuria Category:Wars